Aerosol dispensers typically comprise an outer container which acts as a pressure vessel for propellant and product contained therein. Outer containers made of metal are well known in the art. However, metal containers can be undesirable due to high cost and limited recyclability. Attempts to use plastic have been made.
The outer containers, either metal or plastic, are typically, but not necessarily, cylindrical. The outer container may comprise a closed end bottom adjoining a sidewall(s) and for resting on horizontal surfaces such as shelves, countertops, tables etc. The bottom of the outer container may comprise a re-entrant portion or base cup. The sidewalls define the shape of the outer container extend upwardly from the bottom to an opening at a top of the outer container.
With reference to FIG. 1, the opening 14 defines a neck 12 for receiving additional components of the aerosol dispenser. The neck 12 may include a crimp ring 16 at or near the top of the neck 12 that extends laterally outward for receiving and sealing a valve cup to the outer container 10. Industry has generally settled upon a nominal neck diameter of 25.35 mm+/−0.12 mm at the crimp ring 16, for standardization of components among various manufacturers, although smaller diameters, such as 20 mm, are also used. As illustrated in FIG. 1, an industry standard outer diameter of the crimp ring 16 is 31.55 mm+/−0.12 mm and height or thickness of the crimp ring 16 is 2.87 mm+/−0.10 mm.
With reference to FIG. 2, typically a metal valve cup 18 is inserted at least partially into the neck of a plastic or metal outer container. With reference to FIG. 3, the valve cup 18 is crimped against the crimp ring 16 to seal the outer container and prevent the escape of propellant, product, and loss of pressurization. The valve cup 18 may hold a valve and valve assembly which are movable in relationship to the balance of the aerosol dispenser. When the valve is opened, product may be dispensed through a nozzle, etc. As shown in FIG. 2, a valve cup 18 to be used with an industry standard outer container such as shown in FIG. 1 is sized to have an outer diameter of 32.50 mm, a nominal diameter of 25.15 mm+/−0.08 mm and a height where the valve cup meets the crimp ring of 5.30 mm+/−0.20 mm. A recommendation for calculating crimp dimensions uses the following equation:H=2e+Jc+h                 where                    e: thickness of ferrule            Jc: thickness of gasket            J: height of flange (not including sealing ring)                        
One industry standard reference for designing plastic aerosol dispensers is the FEA Standard, Plastic Aerosol Dispensers Technical Requirements, published February 2010, pages 1-7, X6-647E.
A valve may be inserted into the valve cup for selective actuation by the user. The valve is typically normally closed, but may be opened to create a flow path for the product to ambient or a target surface. The valve may be compatible with local recycling standards. The valve may be selectively actuated by an actuator. With reference to FIG. 4, an actuator 20 may be secured to the outer container 10 at the portion of the valve cup 18 sealed to the crimp ring 16 of the outer container 10. The actuator 20, such as shown in FIG. 4, may include a snap-fit connector to secure with the valve cup 18.
Attempts have been made to make the valve and/or valve cup from plastic. When making the valve and/or valve cup from plastic, new designs and methods may be needed to join the valve and/or valve cup with the outer container that are different than the methods used when sealing a metal valve cup to a plastic or metal outer container. Moreover, consideration of how the actuator will attach to the outer container with a different design is also needed. It would be particularly useful if actuators available today could be universally used for all plastic or substantially all plastic aerosol dispenser designs in order to avoid having to redesign the actuator to fit a new design due to the development and new mold costs.
Further, when manufacturing aerosol containers, and especially polymeric aerosol containers, the manufacturing tolerances are critical to for proper joining and sealing of components to maintain the aerosol dispenser under pressure.
As such, there is a need to develop a package for aerosol dispensers that can receive or be joined with universal, currently-available actuators.
Moreover, there is a need to develop a package for aerosol dispensers that is capable of achieving narrow manufacturing tolerances required for aerosol dispensers.